In 2003, the average monthly rainfall in Mathborough was $41.5\text{ mm.}$ In 2004, the average monthly rainfall in Mathborough was $2\text{ mm}$ more than in 2003. What was the total amount of rain that fell in Mathborough in 2004?
Since the average monthly rainfall was $41.5\text{ mm}$ in 2003, then the average monthly rainfall in 2004 was $41.5+2=43.5\text{ mm}.$ Therefore, the total rainfall in 2004 was $12 \times 43.5 = \boxed{522}\text{ mm}.$